Analyzing Shakespeare
by Representin' All Day
Summary: Jimmy needs a little help understanding Shakespeare. Who else would he go to other than his girlfriend? Who knows, she might just make him realize something. JC


**Hey guys, it's been forever and a day since I've uploaded hasn't it? Some things just came up and I haven't been able to put as much time into this as I've wanted. Hopefully, I'll be able to start uploading more and more this time around. Anyways, I hope that I'm not too rusty in my writing skills and you guys still enjoy what you read. Oh, and on a side note, for those who love Shakespeare please don't be mad at me if I don't side like I know what I'm talking about. To be honest, literature isn't my strongest subject so, I pretty much just pretended to make up a topic. So don't be mad. =]  
>~Representin' All Day<strong>

**Oh and I don't own Jimmy Neutron. If I did, it would never have been cancelled.**

* * *

><p>He stood outside on her front porch waiting for her to open her door. The heavy textbook and paper filled notebook that he held in his left had felt heavier as the minutes ticked on.<p>

Before he was about to start another round of knocks, the dark stained wooden door opened to reveal a girl dressed in a large gray shirt that was tied at the back to be a better fit. Her pajama bottoms covered her fit completely; her hair tied into a messy ponytail.

She stood in the middle of the open doorway, a confused and wondering look on her face; an unspoken question written all over it. He met his gaze with his sapphire eyes and gave her a small smile. He said simply, "Hey."

She rolled her eyes, slightly annoyed that he refused to acknowledge her question. She knew that she was past curious already. But still she replied, "Hey to you too Neutron," she gave him a small smile of her own. "Now what do you want? Unlike you, we're not all geniuses and normal people need to spend time doing homework. Not everyone can finish it all in 30 minutes."

Jimmy let out a small laugh and then said, pretending to be hurt by her words. "Vortex, you're words are just hurtful. There has to be a reason, an ulterior motive, for a guy to see his girlfriend? I mean, can't he just come by because he misses her?"

One of Cindy's eyebrows rose slightly, a teasing smirk on her face. "Well you see Neutron; it's hard to not consider an 'ulterior motive'.

"I just saw you four hours ago at the Candy Bar. And, just in case you forgot, there is this place called school. Coincidentally, we happen to go to the same place for seven hours a day, and I see you in almost all my classes. It's not that I mind, of course." She gave him a triumphant smile.

He gave her a soft glare and said with a smile, "Fine, you were right…about a fifth of your argument. There is a reason for me being here, but still I really did miss you. In case _**you**_ forgot, every time that I'm not with you, I miss you."

She felt the blood rush to her face. Oh how she hated the fact that he could say something so simple and make her react in such a way. It really wasn't fair. But nonetheless, she kept her eyes on his, keeping her composure as she waited for him to elaborate.

Jimmy let out a playful sigh of defeat and then gave her a sheepish grin, his free hand rubbing the back of his neck. "I need your help. Tonight's English homework is being mean to me, and I don't understand anything."

She could feel her mouth open slightly, her eyebrows shooting up in surprise. She had stopped counting the number of times that she's asked Jimmy for help but him asking her for help? That was something that she could count on one hand. "Neutron, you better not be pulling a prank on me. Is Sheen in the bushes with a video camera taping this whole thing, or is _**the**_ James Neutron really asking me, his girlfriend, for help? On homework? I think I need to get my voice recorder."

He childishly stuck out his tongue at her for the comment but he replied, "Yes… I am really asking you for your help.

"I am beyond confused with Mr. Roddich's assignment. I mean seriously, what person in their right minds would analyze the poetic difference between _Hamlet_and _Romeo__and__Juliet_? Honestly, is there even such a thing as poetic difference? Doesn't it just fall under poetry and sagas as a whole? And it's not my fault that the stupid textbook is nowhere near helpful, and I can't find the answers."

Cindy gave him a small smile and said while taking his hand and leading him inside, "Neutron, the answers are in the book. You just can't find it because you're frustrated that your scientific mind can't comprehend the in-depth explanations it has for medieval literature."

The two of them reached her dining table, which at that point couldn't really be called as such. All of Cindy's papers, notebooks and textbooks were scattered and spread out all over the surface.

She cleared out a small area and as they sat side-by-side, Cindy began to explain the differences between the two works. Before long, her literary passion took over and she couldn't stop herself from rambling.

Jimmy watched as his girlfriend took a break from talk and began writing something in the margins of his notebook. She gently bit down on her lip as she looked back and forth from her notes and the open textbook, her eyebrows scrunched in concentration.

She looked absolutely beautiful.

And that's when he realized it. I mean, he's always had deep feelings for her even before they started dating. But before this moment, he couldn't exactly pinpoint what exactly it was that he was feeling.

But now, seven months into their relationship, James Neutron finally realized that he was in love with Cindy Vortex. And it was nothing like he expected it to be.

He always assumed that it would be a subtle realization, something logical and systematic that his brain would eventually figure out, but no. This realization came just as subtly as a slap to the face; it was more of a good "Oh, shit!" kind of realization. And as sudden as it was, he couldn't deny that it felt good.

He whispered to her, "Hey Cindy… I have to tell you something."

Without looking up from her work, she distractedly muttered back, "What is it Neutron."

"I love you."

Her body froze as soon as the words left his mouth. After a few moments she turned her body to face him, albeit a little stiffly; her eyes wide with surprise, her hand still holding the pencil, face a light pink.

Cindy's voice was soft, almost disbelieving as she said, "W-What?"

He gave her a smile. He repeated it again, as if it were the simplest thing in the world, "I love you." He then continued to say, "And I just thought that you should know how I feel."

After another smile, he grabbed the notebook that she was writing in, and started to read the notes and guidelines that she wrote. A few seconds passed before Jimmy could feel Cindy coming back to life from beside him. He couldn't help but give another smile when she moved closer to his side, her fingers intertwining themselves on his free hand, her head leaning on his arm as she watched him work.

Before long, with the help of her notes and explanations, Jimmy found himself standing where he had stood almost an hour ago, the completed assignment in his hand. The two of them stood barely two inches apart; their intertwined fingers between them.

After a few moments of silence, Jimmy took the initiative once again. He gently pulled her to him and enveloped her in a hug, half hazardly dropping all his things before doing so.

He bent his head and whispered to her ear, "Thanks for explaining and helping me out Cindy. I appreciate it, a whole lot"

In response, Cindy pulled away from him slightly so she could see his sift gaze on hers. She stood on the tips of her toes and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips. When she finally pulled away, she bit on her lower lip. A half second of hesitation later, she gave him a tight hug, her head leaning against his chest, and she whispered, "I love you too Neutron."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Read and review please. I'd like some feedback to how my writing has turned out after a couple years of break. :)<strong>


End file.
